


Our Fateful Encounter

by BeeHops



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gonna try to write a sad one, Its Brotherly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeHops/pseuds/BeeHops
Summary: Loneliness, years ago the blue blur dreaded the very thought. It was the only problem Sonic discovered he could never outrun, it didn't matter how fast or how long, where he went or who was there, there really is no escaping a fear that preyed upon your biggest strength. That was until a small fox changed all of that.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	1. A House on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lads we're gonna try and crack this one out ASAP. 
> 
> Usually I write out ideas like this one and make them simple one shots, but I want to improve my writing skill as well as set a foundation for future Sonic fics (especially now that the movie is out and my god was it amazing). As we work through this please read carefully and review, any and all critique is welcome. I hope you enjoy what my brain cooked up for y'all.

West Side Island wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be.

The blue blur -aptly named Sonic- lounged aimlessly on the white sand beneath his beat up home. Well home was a bit of a stretch really, rusty hunk of junk that could barely fly but had a comfortable seat was more like it. A real _‘fixer upper’_ as Sonic lovingly called it.

“Hmm, let’s see what the locals are up to today,” he elbowed the body of his makeshift house and the biplane creaked in response. “Sorry! I’m sorry! Please!” Sonic's gloved hands shot up to the cloudless sky, showing his groaning home he wouldn’t do that again. The shifting sound picked up causing the blur to wince, before it stopped suddenly like it had accepted its owner's hasty apology. 

_I think its time we get you some new parts ol' pal..._

And he sped off into the thicket, straight toward the local village with a mission.

-~=~-

Sonic pushed the shop door open, a bell jangled alerting a large figure to appear from behind the counter. An enormous brown bear, fur streaked with slick grease and black oil, all shoved precariously into a slack pair of overalls. The bear scratched under his hat before he noticed his blue visitor leaning against the counter below him.

“Welcome to Papa’s One Stop Shop!” Sonic could physically feel the counter shake from the hefty bear's bellowing voice,”What can I do for ya squirt?”

Squirt? Really? _Pfft_. The twelve year old hedgehog scoffed to himself, he was no mere child.

“I’m lookin for something to get a biplane back in flying order,” The hedgehog leaned in further,”You -uh- got anything for me?”

Papa crossed his arms letting the teen’s attitude push a smile across those blubbery lips. “You know kid you can just bring the toy in here, I’ll fix her up good as new.” He pulled out a tiny screwdriver from his trusty tool belt and made a screwing motion. Like that proves anything to the hedgehog.

Sonic’s cocky grin died right then and there,”uhh, it’s not a toy-“

“ **Aha!** Kid-“ the bear’s husky voice shook the whole store this time,”you’re a riot you know that!” Sonic cringed as the bear’s accent came to light,”Seriously though just bring me your toy and I’ll fix it, free of charge just for laughs squirt.” The bear pat his round gut, worse than that he could hear it ripple slightly. Disgusting...

The flat expression on the hedgehog’s face thrived in this bear’s presence. “It’s a biplane, like an actual plane, that can fly, -well used to.” Sonic's voice trailed off near the end. He shook his head lightly refocusing his train of thought,”look do you have anything or..?” Sonic tapped his foot hoping his message actually got through all that fur n' grime.

The bear had been struck silent in that instance before he began again with a new attitude,”No kiddin’ son, it’s actually you then isn’t it?” He raised his hand motioning the hedgehog to stay put while he went to the back,”Sonic, I got just the thing for you pal.” There was a clunk, then a crash, and maybe even a thunk before the greasy bear came out with a hefty red tool box. “This baby right here,” he pat the top twice for good measure,”got everything you need for basic repair and maintenance, should be able to get your lil plane up and soaring.” The bear tapped the old cash register next to him.

200, then 150, then way up to 350, finally the numbers managed to stop at 79. Sonic’s signature smile came out again at the tool kit’s final price. “Woah there! That’s quite a discount.” It really was a considerable amount, besides without this discount he’d be more broke than he could possibly imagine.

The greased up fur ball beamed at his little blue customer,”This is for your work down on South Island Mr. Hedgehog,” the bear held a gloved hand down to the hero.”Whole village thought they were done for before we started hearin' stories about a blue hog stirring up trouble for the doc. Good work son!” 

Quickly the blue hero counted out the right amount of rings and slapped them down into the bear’s large outstretched hand. “Heh it was no sweat really, just putting Robuttnik in his place.” This was the first time anybody had actually recognized him for playing hero, and boy he could get used to this. It left a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as he lugged the shiny red box from the counter and into his noodle arms. 

“You come back now if you need anything ya hear?” Sonic nodded before pushing the door open and back out to the village. This was going to be a long heavy jog back to the beach.

-~=~-

  
This was hard. Scratch that, this was worse than hard. Impossible almost. 

The hedgehog wiped his cobalt forehead of sweat, lugging that fat box around had taken its toll on his peachy arms and the blaring heat wasn't going away anytime soon. _Why have I been cursed with these noodle arms?_ He flopped down beneath his biplane’s bent wing, letting it shield his body from the intense heat. He had searched all over West Side for a mechanic, even going so far as to check the library for a book of all things to help him if nobody else could. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures_ the hedgehog thought, but turning pages on this book right here? With no pictures too? Nope, not happening, this just wasn’t his speed.

Sonic groaned out,“What did I do to deserve this sweet Chaos?” Talking to himself now, he really needed a companion that wasn’t some bent metal he couldn't fix. Today hadn’t been a total waste of time, he pondered to himself under the cool shade. 

_How long am I gonna be stuck here?_

_Where am I gonna find a mechanic good enough for my plane, if there even is anybody?_

_When is Robotnik gonna hit?_

Slowly, he began to nod off. Sure there’s a lot to do but if he really is stuck here...

No point in a doing rush job when it’s all you got right?

Sonic had enough tact to keep his yawn to a minimum, waves crashing softly against the grains of sand nearby and the cool shade had the wherewithal to put the speedster to sleep right on the spot. Surely he was going to give in to his peaceful environment.

_I could get used to this-_ Finally the hedgehog gave in, letting his mind slip into inky bliss.


	2. A Dream Come True

Normally sand naps didn’t last more than 2 hours tops even on bad days, but as the cool blue sky became pink the blue hero remained sound asleep. For as fearsome as water is -especially the ocean- to this hedgehog it was doing a fine job of keeping the peace around his little slice of paradise. Sonic hadn’t once moved a muscle beneath the wing of the plane, crashing waves made sure the rummaging going on in the biplane would never reach his big sensitive ears.

A small golden kit had situated himself right in the cockpit of the beat up biplane, excited with its presence and more so at the chance to _maybe_ fly a real plane. It was a dream come true for the young tyke. But much to his surprise there was more than a washed up control panel waiting for him inside. A few rings were hiding deep beneath the cracked leather seat along with a fresh pair of gloves that were much too big to fit his little hands. With a slight smirk he decided to put the clean gloves in the glove compartment, but a sort of sickly feeling began to well up within his young body when he discovered a cracked mirror resting within the misused compartment.

He had always done his best to treat his body with the utmost care even if others weren’t willing to do the same, but gazing at his own grotesque figure broke his frail heart. Rumpled fur dotted with faded flecks of black, most were bruises but some were from the wet earth he often called a bed. Big blue eyes he used to get lost in were weighed down by heavy bags from sleepless nights. But the worst of it spurred on from what trailed behind him.

Miles could feel the urge to shatter that damn mirror burn through his soul.

Two fluffy tails, always there to remind him that he didn’t belong here. Not on this beach, not in that village, and -as they loved to remind him so- not on this planet. 

“I wish I could just cut you off.” He muttered at his second tail, maybe then Mobius could make room for another fox. With a heavy heart the search continued, there would be time for self hate later. Right now he was going to need much more than a screwdriver to get started with this rust bucket. 

“Really? You’re all empty up here old fella.” Little did the kit know he wasn’t the only one talking to the biplane like that. Since the cockpit was a bust he decided to hop off and check the sides. It was uncommon for biplanes to have outdoor compartments, mainly because you wouldn’t even have room for anything down there but he was running out of options here. The kit shuttered at the lurking thought of having to go into the village to find the right tools for the job, it would be awful for a beautiful biplane like this to stay on the beach. 

As if fate was listening to his thoughts, the kit tripped over something heavy. Something metal maybe. Something-

Internally Miles was screaming at the top of his lungs. His short bangs definitely brushed against the blue stranger’s side, but more importantly the rest of the fox remained an inch away from disturbing his nap. The kit pushed himself up slowly, backing away from the snoring figure's body. As soon as he was on his feet he bolted to the opposite side of the wing.

_Great Chaos_. More than a million thoughts shot through his skull like a bullet to his brain until they all came crashing inward. _Who was this guy? Why is he here? Is he from here? Is this his plane? This is **totally** his plane, I just dug through all his stuff, what if he saw me? What if he’s awake right now? What if-_

The kit inhaled sharply, dismissing every bit of what just happened into the deep depths of his mind. With his back pressed against the plane for support -both mentally and physically- the kit stole another glance at the stranger. He hadn’t moved at all, sound asleep right there beneath the plane’s wing. It was like his little slip up never even happened, and if the fall wasn’t enough to shake the kit up the sight of that shiny red box sent him over. Everything he could possibly need to make this beautiful biplane get off the ground was right there just asking for him to crack it open and get to work.

“This is your chance Miles, just get that box and get cracking. That should be easy _right?_ ” He hadn’t realized it yet but his inner monologue was coming out. Carefully the kit tiptoed back to the blue one’s side,”C’mon just grab the handle and-“ Following his own instructions were not easing his already fried nerves,” **-lift.** ” And with that he heaved with all his might.

The box barely made it off the ground before it plopped right back down in the sand. “Figures...” the kit had lost this fight, but the war wasn’t over just yet. Instead he unlatched the two safety locks with great deft using his bare hands to silence any sound the box could have possibly made. 

Bingo, he had pulled it off. This box was absolutely loaded, there was even a little how-to book on top of all the goodies. The fox set the novel next to the blue hog as he took a few tools out of the box, he wouldn’t be needing that old thing anyways. With his newfound stash the fox got right to work, starting with the cockpit. 

-~=~-

He really, _really_ didn’t want to do this but Mobius gave him no choice. With a great yawn the blue hedgehog sat up from the soft sand. He hadn’t planned on sleeping the rest of day away like that but by Chaos he had the opportunity and he took it. He pulled his knees closer to his chest preparing to make the commitment and get up off the comfortable ground. It had grown surprisingly chilly here on West Side, if the heat of the day wasn’t going to get you then the cold of the night would. The hedgehog gazed up at the darkening sky letting the fading sunlight hit his face, he’d have to take his snooze-fest into the biplane now if he wanted a warm nights sleep.

At least that was the plan before Sonic noticed his brand new toolkit was wide open, tools scattered everywhere around the red box.  
 _You’ve gotta be kidding me!_ Sonic was having an internal meltdown. He never had much in the form of possessions all twelve years of his life, but this toolkit was really his last hope for getting him off this island and some thief had just squandered it. There was a fire inside his chest that shot throughout his whole body, enraged at himself for being so careless with his belongings and for someone having the gall to take advantage of his situation. Sonic didn’t know it, but he was growling with anger. 

In his rage a thought popped into his head, _What else did they take?_

With great force the blue hedgehog pulled himself onto the wing to check the cockpit to see what hadn’t been pilfered. Instead the hedgehog found so much more.

“ **You!** ” Sonic stormed the small figure rummaging through his plane, in response to the hero’s charge the dirty kit yelped. He had never seen it coming. The blue hedgehog grappled the surprised thief by his short hair pulling hard to get them out of his plane ASAP. 

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Two shiny tools dropped from his pilfering hands confirming the hedgehog’s assumption, even with Sonic’s formidable lead the kit began to fight back. Squirming and pushing away, desperate to get the enraged hog to stop pulling his hair.

“You got a lot of nerve _gah!-_ “ His hold broken by a sharp set of canines sinking into his arm. The hedgehog lunged forward looking for any sort of purchase on the now fleeing thief, together the two of the fell to the ground below. 

Neither figure moved, instead they gasped for air that the ground knocked cleanly out of them. It was a race to see who could recover the fastest. Sonic scrambled to his knees sputtering for breath as he grabbed the writhing figure by the ankle. Just like that their struggle resumed, Sonic pulled his adversary closer by the foot but in one swift motion was punished for it. The kit kicked forward with all his might nailing the towering hedgehog square in the nose causing him to release the breathless kid. Miles managed to scamper to his feet while the other dealt with their new injury.

Sonic wiped profusely trying to get the red liquid to stop gushing out but each wipe just smeared blood up and down his arms staining their peach color. To add insult to injury the other’s shoe rested daintily on his lap from the powerful kick. The hedgehog refocused his attention on the thief, he didn’t care how much blood dribbled onto his body he was going to catch him. Before Sonic could move in for one last lunge the figure- _took off._ **Literally.**

Two spinning tails carried the kit from the ground and into the sky. From up there Sonic could get a good look at who he’d have to hunt down.

It was a fox, with bright golden fur, a white underbelly with a few smudged marks, and most importantly the two large fluffy tails that propelled him away from the bleeding hedgehog.


	3. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough to write this chapter. Life is a kick in the head, but this chapter ain't so enjoy it.

For a moment time stood with the still hedgehog, his sullied gloves were running laps through his blue quills as he inspected the biplane. He didn’t know whether or not he should thank his lucky stars that this turned out to be the situation or if he should feel like -to be direct- a complete and total ass. The young hedgehog rested his face onto the polished control panel, _but I thought-?_

Overwhelming guilt leaked out of his heart that he often thought was utterly pure, Sonic tugged on his ears like he was trying to rip them off. As if somehow or someway he could pull hard enough the overflow of guilt would spill out and gift him with a moment of reprieve. There was a brief stinging sensation that would crawl out from the back of his gullet and up towards his face threatening to bring a tear to his eyes. Sonic never knew he had the capacity to be the ‘bad guy’. 

Deep down in the depths of his mind he fully acknowledged that this was just a simple misunderstanding, nothing he couldn’t fix given a little time and a carefully thought out apology. Unfortunately for the hero, it was often his spirited heart that won out over basic reasoning and right now his heart was telling him to -for once in his life- sit still and think about what he had done. 

The hedgehog slunk down deeper into the cockpit, it wasn’t often that Sonic would use this area to lounge but somehow the lack of free space helped his heart relax. Another upset groan managed to writhe its way out from between his pursed lips, that fox even tidied up the floor mat that would be his bed tonight. 

_Just why would someone do such a thing huh? Why would someone be so nice as to fix a crummy little biplane for free!? Just who is this guy!?_ Sonic toiled with his thoughts, often finding this mysterious fox a contradiction to every rude awakening the real world so generously provided. 

If you request a service, you pay for their skill and honest work. The fox asked for nothing, _well_ _he didn’t even ask_ but that’s besides the point hedgehog.

If somebody invades your personal space they’re a threat, a danger that needs to be handled immediately. Okay sure, it was wrong of him to borrow his tools without asking but his intentions were true and his heart seemed to be in the right place. _I think._

People don’t have your best interest in mind. Again, this fox basically answered your prayers and got this hunk of junk almost ready to fly far far away from this place. 

His brow furrowed ever so slightly at these strange contradictions. _Once it happens, twice is a coincidence, but three times? This is a pattern, this dude wasn’t your average Mobian._ Sonic pushed himself off the ground and into the seat, fumbling around for the one clue he managed to pull off his strange helper. 

“C'mon where did I put you-“ Even with nobody around his big mouth knew no bounds, so long as he had something important it was good enough to make conversation.

The biplane creaked slightly at the stirring hedgehog. 

“Not you!” Sonic silenced his only companion as he leaped out to scour the beach for the missing shoe. Right in front of his empty red toolbox laid the fabled shoe, resting about the scattered tools in all its scuffed goodness. The hedgehog snatched it from the cold ground and tossed it into the cockpit before piling his now used tools back into the red kit. Everything seemed to be in place and to show the world he had learned his lesson the blue hog carried the heavy kit with him into the cockpit for safe keeping. 

Sonic huffed as the toolkit hit the soft mat of the biplane. Somehow the box felt even heavier, before he could get lost thinking about how little upper body strength he had two more shiny metal rods caught his eye in the deepening moonlight. Sonic paid them no mind as he stuffed them away, thinking about his mistake would only make tonight worse than it already was. 

The sight of the shoe struck much harder looking at it than it did hitting him in the face. This beat up thing could barely be called a shoe, Sonic gave the sides a tiny squeeze only to find the whole shoe give in on itself. With all it’s holes and scuffs the poor little shoe just couldn’t take anymore, it was like mush in his hands. The pit in his stomach began to intensify once more. He could care less that the shoe had finally broke, it was the size of the shoe that made everything unpleasant.

This was a child’s shoe no doubt, it was less than half the size of his own. The thing didn’t have any laces, not even a strap to keep them at a comfortable fit. A whole new wave of shame washed precariously over the hero reminding him of their brief scuffle. How he yanked his dirty golden locks, how he dragged the kit closer to punish him, how he deserved none of what the kit did for him. 'No good deed goes unpunished' or so Egg face loved to say.

A newfound hope took root beneath all of his anxieties, instead of accepting his folly he decided to take matters away from his bleeding heart and in to his own capable hands. 

_I can fix this-_ , a plan was brewing, maybe he could make everything right again. Sonic opened the shoe eyeballing it’s length .

As soon as the sun rises, it’s time to hit the shoe shop.

-~=~- 

You get what you deserve freak.

The fox began to stir, sleep had somehow snuck up on him here in the treetops but that was no surprise. Exhaustion always gets its dues in the end. Miles sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_“-hhhaaah-“_

Of course, a migraine. His large ears drooped flat on his head, twitching and flicking at any sound causing the pain to undulate throughout his entire body. The soft rustling of leaves quickly turned into a lullaby of nails, gentle beams of light that would warm his tiny body intensified a hundred fold reminding him that his head was in serious pain (obviously). Worst of all telling the light to shut up just wasn’t working, not the first time, nor the second, nor the third even with an added _please_. The kit kicked off his remaining shoe to the ground trying to cope with the pain, no point in keeping it without the other anyway.

The migraine and the fox were seemingly inseparable, so he did what he would normally do in situations like this. Both of his blue eyes shut again as he inhaled feeling the cool air fill his lungs, just a moment of peace to bring back some grace. It was all going smoothly until a bird decided to screech next to his sensitive ears. Immediately he laid flat on his side scrunching himself up into ball. _This was hell, this has to be hell,_ the kit rocked back and fourth to which his teeth started chattering.

_Not good,_ the kit slowly opened his tearful eyes. He definitely needed something for the pain but-

_“Aaahhh- mmmnnggg-”_ His pain became vocal.

This was crippling. Why are headaches even a thing? Miles held his head letting out soft whimpers every so often, before he knew it the sun beamed high in the sky. It was already the afternoon and the morning had been wasted on writhing. Although it took a considerable amount of time the kit carefully made his way to the ground, trying not to agitate his throbbing brain anymore than necessary. 

_I need,_ his thoughts grew more foggy by the second, _I need water._ The closest source of water was in town which was just in eye shot but...

Was it really worth the trouble? 

“S-stop.” He pulled harder trying to force the pain out even for just a moment. Going into town it is, or so his headache dictates. The kit stumbled through the thicket that divided him from the rest of the village, waiting with baited breath for somebody to notice him. His head throbbed harder as he forced himself further in, every fiber of his being telling him to turn around and leave while he still can. The well wasn’t very far now, only problem is it’s smack in the middle of town.

Where everybody goes, and everybody can look out of their window, and see the strange little fox with two tails. Who isn't supposed to be there. 

But none of that matters anymore, a headache beats a few ugly stares right? The kit really wasn’t sure which was worse right now though the migraine was a pretty strong contender. Before he knew it he was standing at the well’s base. 

_Just be fast,_ the kit cranked the lever causing the rickety bucket to descend into darkness. Each rotation of the crank made his ears swivel at the racket the mechanism was making, but apart of him knew something else was going to come with the pain. He focused in on the task at hand deciding to ignore everybody else around him, but the funny thing about being glared at is the fact that you can feel it. And he was definitely feeling it, they were crushing him with their undivided attention.

_Plop-_

The bucket had reached water, Miles began to reel in trying to be as quick as possible. As soon as he could get a grasp on the bucket he yanked it upward.

_Finally-_ the kit tipped the heavy pail toward his face letting water slosh and dribble down his chin between gulps. The overwhelming throb from his headache subsided into a subtle pain, it was amazing what a little water could do. He wiped his muzzle clean flinging the droplets away, satisfied the kit pushed the half empty bucket back over the well to hang.

“Hey mutant,” Someone was behind him, and they were awfully close. Miles whipped his head around-

**Thwack!**

The strange part about being hit with something that hard is the way it rocks all your senses. Miles gripped the back of his head struggling to open his eyes again. Whatever pounded his head left a metallic taste in his mouth, but for some odd reason it felt like he was chewing sand.

Dazed, Miles pulled himself to his feet piecing together what just happened bit by bit. A metal rake lay at his feet and in front of him a group of snotty kids. Somehow he wasn’t surprised, he didn’t know so much as their name but if there’s one thing he knew it’s that he was told not to come here again. 

And yet here he was, caressing his aching head because he had the nerve to be thirsty.

“ _You-_ you hit me...” He swallowed hard, his chest burned white hot.

A few giggles erupted from the younger cubs, but their ringleader stepped fourth with pride,”Duh, I thought you’d get the message the first time,” The preteen scoffed making sure the kit saw their disgust,”I told you what‘d happen if you came here again you two tailed _fuck_ _up._ ” The venom in his voice hurt almost as much as the rake.

Unlike the first time no tears stung his blue eyes, he could feel himself growing hot with newfound rage. Something deep inside him was clawing it’s way out from the pit of his being, pushing the kit to reach his limits.”I didn’t ask to be made this way-“ 

The bully stepped forward invading the kit’s personal space like he was sizing up the smaller youth,”But you were-“ with a shove Miles was back on the floor, his back pressed up against the cold stones of the well,”you get what you deserve freak.”

All around adults were looking on, some gazed at the foxling with the same disgust this bully had, some were just content to sit and stare like none of this was happening. Miles clutched at his chest as his breathing became slightly off kilter, he could feel himself seconds away from a mental snap.

“Do yourself a favor and just cut it off-”

_**Three.** Don’t do it Miles. _

“I’d love to do it for you-“

**_Two._** _You’re better than this._

“But unlike freaks like yourself I have some self respect.”

**_One._ ** _Please_ _-_

The kit yanked the sharp metal rake off the ground, lurching forward as he pulled it back to his side readying himself. Before the bully could realize what was about to happen it was too late. The kit stepped forward swinging with all the rage and hurt he could muster, the rake made a satisfying _thwang_ sound as it connected with his aggressor’s face. All the other kids backed away from their fallen leader screaming their hearts out.

Miles raised the rake again hammering it down into the poor teen’s shoulder,”Look what you made me do!” He spat down at the injured teen. He had never seen someone look that way before, he could see in his face that he wanted to scream and cry but tears just fell down his cheeks as he stared back up at him. A little stream of blood was making its way right down between his eyes, a nasty gash stood prominently on his forehead.

Miles let the rake fall to the ground, appalled at himself for losing control like that. He took a step back, he couldn’t stand to be here anymore. He wanted to run straight off back to the trees that cradled him, before he could take another step someone had his arm in a death grip. 

It was a bear, a bear that looked like he was just about ready to tear off each one of his little limbs starting with his tails. The kit pulled with everything he had praying that somehow he could slip out and leave for good. 

And much to his surprise his arm was freed from the bear’s pulverizing grasp. Right into the open arms of another.


	4. Lucky to Have You

_What happened here kid?_

Sonic hoist the tyke up into his arms reeling back from the familiar faces that encircled the pair like snakes. The same villagers that welcomed him with open arms into their humble homes, the same people who helped him pick out the perfect pair of shoes to replace the one he had brought in, the same people who left food wrapped up nice and pretty for his heroics down on South Island. The blue hero remained steadfast anticipating who would be the one to make the first move.

Things were getting ugly fast.

A woman as loud as she is large came bellowing through the crowd stopping dramatically at the wounded teen’s side. The kid looked pretty beat to say the least, right above his forehead a mess of purple bruises and a gnarly gash that was clearly going to need stitches. _How hard were you swinging kid?_ The woman laid her ringed hand over his forehead like she was checking for a fever while using the other to jam it right in Sonic’s face.

“You!” There was practically smoke coming out of her ears. Sonic shrunk back further. The thought of just up and bolting was unbelievably tempting right now, but burning bridges wasn’t an option so long as he was stuck in 'paradise'. ”My baby is hurting because of you!” Her finger jabbed with great force at the kit’s side, Sonic gracefully swiveling to avoid each stab she took at the now squirming kit. “Get him! Take him away! Teach him a lesson he won’t forget!" Sonic pulled back a bit when she went back to hollering,"Oo—oohhh my poor baby!” _What a drama queen,_ Sonic thought.

“Ma’am I-“

“Just give the rat here son,” the familiar grease bear came forward wearing an unfamiliar stoic expression, honestly it was frighteningly out of character and the hedgehog in the question could tell that if he did turn the kit over...

Well he didn’t know what the bear might do, but whatever it was he refused to let it happen. The hedgehog tightened their embrace shivering at the thought of losing him now. 

Sonic swallowed hard,”No-“ even his voice was shaken, the crowd definitely wasn't helping the situation now that the hedgehog was the center of attention. 

Nobody in the crowd dared to speak letting their long displeased stares speak for themselves, for the first time in a long time they hadn’t gotten their way. “Son.” The bear appeared unmoved by his defiance,”You ain’t playin' hero by protecting that pest, you have no idea what he’s capable of.” The bear seemed so sure of himself. 

“Capable of? He’s just a child!” The kit’s ears folded down. That seemed to have struck a cord.

Again, the same stony expression,”You have no idea do you boy?” He reached a hand out slowly to touch the hedgehog’s shoulder, like a father does to his child before explaining something too complex for innocence to take in. Sonic backed away rejecting the contact, everything about this felt wrong. “Didja try n hide all that from this young man right here rat?” Little hands that were pushing at the hedgehog for space stopped abruptly. _What's a five year old got to hide other than from jerks like you._

“Don’t you dare!” The blue hog sounded so loud compared to the deep gruff voice of the bear presented,”Can’t you see you’ve done enough? Quit picking on him.”

The bear let a deep laugh pull the teen's spirit down. Somehow it made his faint smile seem all the more sinister,”That thing there in your arms is a stone cold killer son.” The crowd remained silent at his accusation, like this wasn't anything new to them.”He’s cunning son, he puts on that little act for anybody dumb enough to indulge him. He meanders into our quiet little town pretending he’s some helpless runt who needs savin'." The bear's grin became a smile full of sharp teeth. Sonic glanced down at his shoulder, two small droplets became lost in his bright cobalt coat,"Were you gonna show him what you do to people who fall for that shit?”

“Shut up-“

“He builds machines that kill Mobians like you and me son, he’s no better than that rotten doctor you had to risk life n limb to stop.” The bear got down on one knee motioning to the mother cradling her wounded cub,”Look at the mess he made, he doesn’t care who he hurts. He didn't even give a damn about his own parents,” the kit began to sob quietly trying and failing to hide how much his words truly hurt,”That’s right freak, put up those crocodile tears for the big hero here to save your lyin two tailed ass. Just tell him yourself big man, tell him how you slaughtered your own loving mother and dear ol' dad.”

Sonic grit his teeth. Every disgusting word that fell out of the bear’s fat mouth crawled under his skin and boiled his blood,”I said shut up!”

The towering bear hulked forward looming over the two, but Sonic stood his ground refusing to break his stance any longer.”Just give him up son. There doesn’t have to be two Robotniks, we can make it like he never even happened.” Sonic’s heart was pounding against his puffed up chest, _how could he say something so horrible?!_ The kit he could hold his tears back no more and yet he still tried, each wave of tears left the child sputtering for fresh air. The blue blur let his blazing eyes fall on each member of the crowd, none of them spoke a word of protest against his awful suggestion. They were just as bloodthirsty as the monster that stood before him. 

The bear knelt down to be at eye level with the hedgehog,”You know it’s for the best son, just wash your hands of this and I’ll make sure it’s over with quick. No more robots, no more monster on the loose, no more suffering.” Sonic stood still, holding on tightly to the sobbing kit. The bear took his stillness as an answer as he began to reach once more. The hedgehog zipped back getting ready to make a beeline out of this disgusting place.

“You all better pray to Chaos Robotnik never comes here!” Sonic spat allowing the venom in his voice strike every person in the crowd,”Because if he does you’re all dead meat!” With that he bolted leaving the quiet town with the little kit in his arms. He meant every word he said, they're as good as dead if a certain doctor wants to steamroll them flat into their graves. In no time he reached the shoreline where the two had their first encounter. Sonic was fuming with hate but the moment more stifled sobs hit his ears it all boiled away and turned into worry.

Sonic gently pulled him away from his shoulder so he could set him down in the shaded sands beneath his home. Without missing a beat the kit buried his face into his hands not wanting his tears to be seen. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay-“ Sonic sat right down next to the sobbing kit pulling him back to his side. He was never any good when it came to situations like these, he could barely tell what he was feeling half the time. 

For a long while he just wept, huddled up next to the blue hedgehog letting it all out into the warm blue fur that held him close. For once he felt safe and comforted here underneath the broken wing, _how long is that going to last?_ Sonic stroked the kit’s back gently letting him know that everything was alright. There was much to discuss after what happened, but for now that could wait.

“W-Wh-Why?” A small sputtering voice called out to the blue hedgehog. Sonic hadn’t noticed the crying became breathless sniveling, he had zoned out watching the sky slowly become a bright orange as the day was coming to a close. How long had they been sitting here?

Sonic pet his little back looking for the right words,”Because...” He paused for a moment taking the question into thought,”-Because I care.”

The kit laid his aching head to rest on reclining hedgehog, guess they were both exhausted from all of today.

_Why would anybody do such a thing?_ It was in his nature to think this way knowing that the worst things in life come without cost. _Now he can't go back, who would just make themselves a- a freak like that?_ If you tell a lie long enough- now it had become the kit's truth. 

He closed his eyes bottling those feelings up for another day, right now he just wanted to feel like somebody cared about him."I'm really lucky to have you."

Sonic smiled softly as he laid back into the soft sand again,” _Heh_ , any day...” A yawn escaped him,”kiddo...”

It was time for another sand nap.


	5. The Necessities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about updates slowing down y'all, I work two jobs currently and both are eating my spare time now that there's a panic going on. I promise that this story will reach its end and won't be left unfinished if anybody was slightly worried about that.

_ Because I care- _

“Hmmm?” Miles awoke with a start and just like yesterday,“Ouch-“ the kit grabbed the back of his aching head. This is getting real old real fast, but unlike yesterday the throbbing wasn’t quite as unbearable and his surroundings weren’t trying their absolute damnedest to kill him with loud irritating sounds. Speaking of surroundings- the kit’s eyes flicked open. He wasn’t on the ground cuddled up next to that blue stranger anymore. Instead he was tucked away carefully inside the cockpit where the floor mat was much softer than the ground. In the blue hog's place was a thick black leather jacket draped over most of his little body. 

_Huh,_ Miles stuck an arm through the sleeve, the tips of his fingers barely graced the ends of the stiff sleeve. It was strange how hardy and cold the jacket appeared on the outside yet the inside was smooth like silk and warm, but not the kind of warm you feel in the summer. It was warm like the feeling of sitting near a fire after being nipped by the cold for the last fifteen minutes, but instead of it warming just your body you feel a warmth on the inside too. The kit's thoughts ran rampant over the hefty jacket that rested atop of him. 

_ Sniff sniff _

It even had a familiar scent on it, a scent that reminded him of the phrase ‘It’s alright’. Although the two had only spent one night together he could clearly piece the scent back to its source, the kit hugged the jacket close relishing in the comfort it brought about. _That's what that warmth is,_ he smiled gently to himself, _its the warmth of comfort._

“Hey!” Miles sat up cautiously, each radar like ear swiveling to the calling. Currently a certain blue hedgehog was hovering right over the cockpit beaming at his little guest. “Mornin' kid, I thought you were never gonna get up.”

Miles didn’t greet the blue hog with the same energy,”M’ sorry-“ Apologizing without anybody accusing him kept most of his tormentors at bay, It was a nasty habit that was becoming quite impossible to shake even in the older hog's soothing presence. The kit fiddled with one of his tails, it was clear the child was becoming quite nervous.

Sonic chuckled out of habit, he didn’t mean to bum the little dude out,”What? No I’m sorry I just meant.” Thank goodness he had the tact to keep his inner monologue to himself, or else he’d be yelling. _Get it together hedgehog!_

He inhaled sharply causing the kit the shudder,”Hi,” he began again pretending the last thirty seconds had never even existed,”My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and my mouth is as fast as my feet.” A gloved hand moved down to the kit offering a friendly handshake. The hedgehog was testing the kit's trust hoping he'd earned it after stepping into last night's episode,”What’s your name kiddo?”

A moment of silence passed awkwardly between the two. A gloved palm rests eagerly in front of his hardening expression. _Do I just?_ He put his little bare hand into the larger gloved one. The hedgehog shook his tiny hand up and down with vigor,”My- my name?” The child stuttered back,”My name!” 

Again Sonic chuckled as a sense of relief washed over his entire being. _At least I'm not the only one struggling here,_ ”yeah squirt your name, what is it?” His tone quickly became much more relaxed now that he wasn’t trying to force positivity into the situation. _Play it cool blue._

The disgusted expression that crossed his little face spoke absolute volumes,”Promise not to laugh?”

He let go of the kit’s tiny hand except for his pinky which he took into his own,”I pinky promise.”

“It’s Miles.” The kit sounded so utterly defeated,”Miles Prower.” 

_Much better than Maurice Hedgehog that's for sure,_ ”Miles Prower, I don't see what's not to like with a name like that." 

Chaos he had never seen someone look so over it,”Say it slowly.” He kit pulled his makeshift blanket over his now crossed arms.

“Miiiillllleeessss,” Sonic put everything he had into it in an attempt -which was a total success- to sound as exaggerated as possible,”Pppprrrroooowwwwwweerrrrrr.” The kid wasn’t having any bit of his act, he hadn't even cracked so much as a smile,”I still don’t get the problem here bud." Really Miles was quite a suave first name.

“One more time, sound it out.”

“Mi-les, Per-our-er.” Oh.

**OH.**

Sonic smiled nervously at the kit who was now giving him a blank stare, life really does come at you fast.”Okay Miles, got a nickname or something you like?”

Miles wracked his brain for an answer, but all he could come up with are names he was tired of being called. Freak, two tailed fuck up, mutant, and -adding from yesterday- rat.”I don’t like what other people call me either.” 

Sonic peered down at the kit inspecting his features, maybe he could come up with a nickname the kid would like. Two large fluffy tails caught his eye immediately. _Bingo,_ he snapped his fingers,”I’ll call ya Tails.”

The wonder of the moment faded into more doom and gloom,”So you noticed them huh,” One of his fluffy tails flicked to his grasp,”I wish I could just cut one of em off.” 

_Cut one of them off?_ Sonic lurched forward,”I’d be downright sad if you did that buddy.” His heart felt blue and not in its usual Sonic kind of way, he wanted to do everything in his power to stomp out whatever brought that awful thought about for good.

A puzzled expression crossed the fox's little face,”Why? It isn’t normal...”

“Miles,” The cobalt hog's features became stern,”I don’t give a hoot what anybody says about you, about your tails, about your name, or anything at all.” He shifted down into the cockpit next to the confused kit,”You know why?” Sonic wrapped an arm around him and the old jacket.

He shook his head anticipating an answer.

”Because I think you’re practically perfect just the way you are kiddo.”

Miles eyes went wide, never in his life had someone said they liked something about him. Much less his abnormality. “Really?" He couldn't believe his kind words,"Y-you mean that?” 

Sonic nodded in affirmation,”This hedgehog never lies little buddy.”

Miles smiled brightly at Sonic,”I think Tails suits me just right.”

Things were going to be different from here on out.

-~=~-

“I’m gonna be right back okay?” Sonic handed a small white cloth along with a sweet smelling bar called soap that Tails had never once heard of in his life. He was indeed practically perfect but perfection was in desperate need of a long bath that wasn’t in the ocean. So the little pond just north of the beach would do just fine.

“And don’t forget to wash your face!” Sonic called out as he took off back toward the biplane. Before the young fox could get in the water the hedgehog was right back in front of him,”And do behind your ears,” he took a step forward,”with soap.” He was off once more in the blink of an eye.

They had so much to discuss, Tails dipped his namesakes into the water testing its temperature. If he got all cleaned up Sonic promised he’d tell him about anything he wanted. Whether it was the child or the genius inside him, he was eager to learn all about his new friend. He eased himself slowly into the cool water before going deep dunking his head beneath the surface. With the soap and cloth in hand the kit got to work, starting with his face. 

_ Wonder what Sonic’s up to... _

The blue hedgehog had way more than a handful in his arms. First aid kit, a few pieces of fruit, his canteen, an even bigger white towel. Sonic bounced back and fourth scrounging up anything he could need. Without warning the teen came to a full stop dropping everything he had onto the wing.

The shoes!

The hedgehog dived into the cockpit wrenching open the glove compartment. There they were, and they were just as perfect as he remembered. A firm shiny red base that was built to take an endless amount of thrashing, pure white covering that was stylishly wrapped in the same white band to provide a beautiful contrast with the bright red color. Everything came together wonderfully, Sonic couldn’t keep his excitement bound any longer. He stuffed a clean pair of socks and gloves into each shoe before stacking it atop the pile of supplies.

_He’s gonna love these,_ Sonic beamed with joy. They were supposed to be a thank you gift for what happened earlier, the blue hedgehog rubbed over his still sensitive nose, but he thought they’d make a much better surprise.  Sonic revved up and shot faster than a bullet to the pond. “Yo Tails!”

The kit seemed a little preoccupied with splashing around instead of cleaning,”You’re back!” The kit paddled over to the shallow rocks where he could sit down comfortably.

Sonic set everything down behind a raised rock, just out of the child’s wide eyes.”Did you get washed up?” _Please say yes,_ Sonic tapped his foot.

Tails raised the bar of soap from the water and into the hedgehog’s hand,”Yeah but I don’t see the point.”

Oh buddy,”Tails,” Sonic began in a light tone,”I don’t want any smelly foxes rolling around my plane.” Clearly he was joking but upon hearing that the kit’s ears fell back. _Oh right,_ Sonic mentally slapped himself. _Kid doesn’t even have a sense of humor yet._

“Sonic I-“ It very much sounded like he was going to apologize but the hedgehog refused to let that happen. 

“No no don’t be sorry! I was just kidding lil buddy!” _No don't do this Sonic, don’t get awkward again. You know what happens wh-_

Tails had a wry look on his face,”I was just going to say that I think you should know,” pausing to let his statement sink in for the added effect,”that you smell too.” The kit replied in a ‘As a matter of fact’ kind of way.

Sonic smiled to himself, okay so maybe he does have a little sense of humor even if it sucks,”Me? pft couldn’t be. Hedgehogs never smell. Especially this one.” The kit giggled a little in response. 

_ That’s what I wanna see kid, keep smiling. _

“In all seriousness though bud, did you get behind your ears?” Sonic motioned for him to turn around and show him, he wasn’t worried about him looking clean. He thumbed the back of Tails head. He was worried about something much more serious.

“Ow hey-“ _Why did that hurt?_

“That’s why I’m worried kid.” Indeed he had cleaned up quite nicely but a bump and deep red slits decorated the back of his head. If these get infected...

Tails reached back to where the blue hedgehog was touching, he ran his fingers up and down wincing each time he touched a sore spot. _How did I not notice these before?_

“Easy now, we’re gonna patch these up before anything else can happen.” He sounded awfully concerned, Tails followed the motioning hedgehog and stepped out of the pond’s blue waters. This was all very foreign to the kit, _why does a wound need to be patched up? Why do I need to use soap? I could get clean without it. I don’t even need this towel._

“Sonic,” The kit peered up at the hedgehog,”I got a question.”

“I got an answer.” 

“Why?” That was becoming a frequent question.

“Why what?” Scratch that, maybe he doesn’t have an answer.

“Why everything,” The kit scrunched his little features trying to wrack his brain for the right words,”I mean-“ _One step out a time Tails_ ,”Why are you doing all this?” He motioned to the now wrapped up soap. “I never do any of this stuff, nobody ever said I had to or should.”

“Well for starters I don’t want your cuts to get infected,” _Am I really explaining why a bath is important?_ ,”if you don’t bathe often you’ll get sick, and if you get sick you could-“ _Let’s not talk about death right now hedgehog._ “Nobody ever taught you that?” Bad move.

“Who was supposed to teach me?” Don’t go looking for answers you don’t want to find.

The obvious answer is your mom and dad but if anything that damn bear said was true then they weren’t around anymore. Sonic wished he could take the last ten seconds back. The hedgehog came to a stutter hoping the right words would come to him before it was too late.  


“I know, it’s alright if you wanna talk about them Sonic.” He seemed somber in his response, like he was expecting the question to be asked eventually. Who wouldn't be curious after what happened yesterday? The hedgehog knelt down to be at eye level with the fox.

Sonic sighed, slightly disappointed in himself for bringing them up,”I do kid,” he needed to know,”but how about we do that later. We got more important things we gotta do.” 

The kit tilted his head,”We do?”

“Yeah bud,” Sonic reached behind him grabbing the shoes tucked away behind his back,”We gotta see if these are gonna fit.” Sonic's smile grew wide before he began to laugh at the stars forming in the kit’s eyes.

“You’re gonna love these little buddy.”


	6. Fireballs and Family

“Wow Sonic I’m surprised you made it this far!” The kid sounded as chipper as could be about his situation, which really didn’t make the hedgehog feel any better about getting back in the biplane. Tails peaked his head out from the exposed underbelly, a small smile quirked across his little muzzle. “We coulda exploded, and I don’t mean the regular kind. I’m talkin’ the huge fireball kind!” Do you know how much you can stress me out kid?

Sonic returned the kit’s precious smile with a grin of his own,”And why’s that Tails?” Why bother? It’s not like Sonic could understand this master mechanic mumbo jumbo anyways. The kit scrambled up to the blue hedgehog, his innocent joy radiating outward at Sonic’s interest.

“Lemme show ya! C’mere-“ The blue hero rolled his eyes with a genuine smile, the kid practically pushing him to admire his handiwork. A strong reminder of why he asked the kid in the first place. “First the fuselage was totally tearing up, one more flight and you coulda been ripped to shreds. Ooh! And did you know your gas tank and engine ignition were cross wired?” He spoke as if the hedgehog could comprehend the situation.

“Not at all big guy.” It was the truth at least.

The fox tugged on Sonic’s hand guiding him into his workspace,”Look!” It was clear the blue blur had no idea what he was supposed to see but the fox was in his own world at this point, Sonic was just intruding on it. “If you woulda started the plane with this thing full it totally could’ve started a fire, but because it’s so condensed and packed tight the plane could just blow up!” The kid was way too excited about this, after all he slept in the plane for the past three days.

Sonic gulped down what felt like stones trying to process all the information being dumped into his thick skull. “Yeah haha, blowing up-“

“Well maybe not right away,” Tails began to count on his fingers, it was cute seeing his tongue poke out while he did a few basic calculations. He held up two fingers and presented his findings to his blue student,”Maybe after two minutes you would have exploded into a fireball, then dive bombed into the ground.” 

Sonic continued to smile through the anxiety the fox so joyfully provided,”Tails.”

“-Or the ocean but you’d sink like a rock-“

His ear flicked and his power smile grew close to breaking,”Tails.” It amazed the blue blur how the small fox could effortlessly decimate his carefree attitude.

“-I think the drowning part is scarier than the explosion, but the ocean is so pretty!” Blue was a good color after all.

If the plane wasn’t going to be the death of him it would be little Miles, the insides of Sonic’s gloves were drenched just thinking about sinking deep into the unforgiving waves. The hedgehog laid a hand on the child’s shoulder, shaking it a little more firmly for his attention. “Tails.”

“Yeah Sonic?” 

“Can you fix it?”

“Course, it’s already patched up...”

The hedgehog heaved an exasperated sigh of relief before pulling the fox away from the splayed wires and heavy machinery,”You’re awesome bro.” The little kit tilted his head at his response, Sonic immediately recognized the signs. He raised an eye ridge at the puzzled kit awaiting the incoming question.

“What’s a bro?”

Sonic chuckled at the question, the kit could be real easy sometimes. “Ya know bro, like a friend or a pal.” The hedgehog rest his hand on Tails shoulder, ”Short for brother.” Complicating things for the kit usually got the message across faster, he seemed to lack a majority of social basics in conversation.

He gazed up at the hedgehog letting a small but deep silence grow between them before pressing deeper into his peaked curiosity.

“But we’re not brothers Sonic.” There was a pang of disappointment lost somewhere in that statement. 

“Well Tails family is a lot more than just the people you share a last name with.” For once Sonic felt confident in his ability to satisfy Tails’ nigh insatiable curiosity, family was something the hedgehog knew better than anybody. “I like to think that everybody has two families.”

The kit nodded with stars in his eyes as he huddled closer to Sonic, he had his absolute focus. 

“There are the people you’re born with, like your mom and dad, brothers n’ sisters.” Sonic kneeled down to be at eye level with his audience, ”Then there’s the family you choose, they’re people who mean a whole lot to you. You love em like they’re your own blood.” The mental cogs in the kit’s head were turning furiously, ”You understand?”

The fox little features were still in a puzzled state but he nodded nonetheless. “I think.” 

That’s a big fat lie, Tails scrubbed through his brain in an attempt to synthesize the information provided. Nothing ever makes complete sense anymore, not since Sonic came around. It was like there was a whole big world in front of his face that he didn’t even know existed. Two fluffy tails were a good thing, being good with all this junk was even better, and he can choose a family? Everything just didn’t feel right to the kit, all these fresh concepts were lost under five long years of loneliness and abuse. 

But none of that matters, as long as we’re together right Sonic? 

The fox always came back to that conclusion when things just didn’t click. It stirred up genuine happiness in his heart and soul to be in that mindset. The kit tugged on the taller one’s gloved hand, ”Hey Sonic I wanna know more.”

Sonic quirked an eye-ridge up at the kit, “What? About family?”

The kit nodded with vigor, ”Sorta, I wanna know more about-“ The temptation of curiosity remained strong but the courage to ask was fizzling out- “You...” His face burned a little like he had just done something wrong. The hedgehog lit up at the question, all of the kit’s trivial worries began to melt away.

“Sure!” Sonic plopped right down onto the sand, ”Ask me anything you want little guy.” He seemed so nonchalant about the oncoming question that was coming right at him.

“What happened to your family?” 

Damn. Sonic sputtered internally for a moment, shoulda seen that one coming. For a moment there was silence, it was Sonic’s turn to get those mental cogs moving.

“Well kid it’s kind of a long story.” He pat the ground beside him motioning the fox to join him on the soft sand. ”You cool with that?” Stop stalling hedgehog.

Tails didn’t miss a beat,”Mhm.”

The cobalt hog cleared his throat,”Remember how I told you about having two families?”

The kit gave him a small nod.

“Well I have three. There’s my real parents, but then there’s my foster parents.” Sonic closed his eyes picturing his adoptive father’s gruff features,”Lemme tell ya Tails, you think they’d want a son if they’re willing to take you in but these guys absolutely hated my guts. They made sure I knew that I wasn’t theirs and they wanted next to nothin to do with me.” The hedgehog didn’t notice it at first but his hands were translating his emotions to the best of their abilities. Words alone couldn’t fully express his ugly situation.

Tails’ namesakes flicked and his large pointed ears twitched attentively,”Why didn’t they want you Sonic?” Just the thought of rejecting the blue hedgehog made him stir.

The hedgehog grinned with contempt,”They thought I was a total freak.” The blue hedgehog knew the answer would resonate deep with the child who went wide eyed at its delivery. “Told me that my blue fur was ‘unorderly’ and that my speed wasn’t going to get me anywhere in my ‘chaos forsaken life’.” Their expressions became so vivid in his mind, the two rats he called mom and dad beat down on him with hate burning deep in their souls. They had done so much to discourage him. 

“Everyday from the moment I opened my eyes to the minute I could close them they put me in my place. First it was name calling like freak, good for nothing, street leach,” He waited a beat, debating on what loving nickname to present next.

”Fu-“ A gloved hand slapped firmly over his mouth before wiping away at the hidden disdain,”Screw up.” Inwardly, the speedster was quite proud of himself for using his filter.

There were many more but it was clear Tails got the point,”Then one night we were really getting into it. I told my old man that he was no better than a screw up like me, and boy did he make me regret it.” The hedgehog couldn’t ever forget that awful night. The bruises were long gone but somehow they found a way to ache with the memory.

Little gloved hands were clinging to his arm begging for him to continue. He regrets the decision.

“My dad- he beat me” His head began to ache with the vague sense of déjà vu.

“He beat me bad.” 

Sonic rubbed the back of his head where the metal belt buckle came down upon him. “After that night Tails I just couldn’t take it anymore. I told em I was running away for good. Of course they thought that was comedy gold, best joke they heard all night.” A wounded chuckle escaped the hero,”Packed my coat and left. Never saw either of em again.” The hedgehog stopped himself. He hated thinking about his foster parents, much less talking about them. 

“But!” Sonic decided to end the story on a high note. ”On the bright side I still see the family I chose everyday.”

The fox appeared upset by his story, but curiosity got the best of his emotions right now. “You do?”

“Mhm.” Sonic nodded,”I see my little bro all the time.”

“Where is he!” Tails seemed a little more excited now,”I wanna see him!”

“I’m lookin right at him.” Sonic smiled as the kit turned to look behind him only to realize what he meant by that.

“Oh-“ His little face was red with embarrassment.

Sonic beamed at the kit, seeing him flustered red made his whole world light up. He ruffled the little bangs on the kit’s head.

“Welcome to the Hedgehog family lil bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, TLDR in the months I was gone I got my shit together which that's new. That's refreshing. Wish I would have done that years ago, however in my absence I have been cooking up a few more stories that I would love to share with you guys. For now the plan is to finally get to the end of this short piece so I can move on to a bigger, more refined and well written story. I want to genuinely improve my writing style and produce something for all of you guys that will truly wow you.
> 
> Now speaking of those ideas that I've been cooking up I'm somewhat unsure of some of my concepts and I would love to get some feedback on these. I'm going to leave my discord right here Boo Grams#9008 feel free to add me and shoot me a message, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this piece and my upcoming works. 
> 
> Thank you guys, until next time!


End file.
